


Connections

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Come Swallowing, Genital Piercing, M/M, Public Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki is a young tattoo and piercer whose recent new business venture is just getting off the ground. Though he’s relatively new he has the skill he needs to succeed, and yet still he feels lacking.</p><p>Noiz is a foreigner struggling to find his sense of identity in a strange land. Filling the void inside himself in anyway he can.</p><p>When the two meet by appointment it seems fate had a greater hand to play in events, and what is meant to just be a routine piecing for them both ends very, very differently. </p><p>And so, for a moment at least, these two strangers find respite in each other, if only for an afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

‘Oh, haha.’ Mizuki laughed nervously, his tan skin stained pink. ‘Don’t worry about that. It’s happened before.’ He averted his gaze, placing the needle down on the sterile tray and reaching for a tissue. 

For a moment the parlour was silent but for the customer’s - Noiz, his name was - rapid breathing. If Mizuki had the courage to peek he may have noticed that he was also blushing, but something about the intense intimacy of the moment kept his eyes firmly away from him. 

‘Please,’ Noiz cleared his throat of any embarrassment, ‘...Don’t stop.’

Oh. 

Oh.

_Oh._

It was one of those. Mizuki felt his shoulders tense, like a pair of hands seizing him. Though he didn’t want to, his eyes met with Noiz’s -- his mouth may have been hanging open at this point, he wasn’t really sure. 

He looked hard at the stranger, this customer who had strolled in to his store and flashed a large wad of money, little less than requesting a piercing. Had the generous tip been in exchange for other services, perhaps? He didn’t look like the sort, though. Too young, much too young. Maybe even a little... handsome?

In a boyish charm kind of way. Not Mizuki’s usual type. Wait, he had a type?

Was it dirty blond, cropped hair? A twang to his Japanese, pale-skinned, fairly tall and lean. Broad in the shoulder. Couple of piercings on his face already, metal by his soft, pale pink lips...

No. Not this again.

‘Ahh... we’re not that kind of place...’ Mizuki began, already knowing he was lying. ‘I couldn’t-’

‘Please.’ 

There was something unbearable in the way Noiz was asking. He wasn’t asking. He was begging. Deep in the depths of his eyes, more so than his words, Mizuki read a painful truth. One that he recognised in himself. It was like looking in to a mirror.

So it was with heavy understanding that Mizuki finally looked down at the swollen flesh at Noiz's exposed waist, the fresh piercing no longer bleeding. It snaked through the silky tip, a prominent ring of silver a stark contrast to the pink of his skin, kissed red by the pulsing blood beneath the surface. To be erect at such a time was not at all unheard of, but the request for sexual fulfilment was. Just who did this guy think he was, anyway?

More than that, though, Mizuki wondered who he himself was, at a loss for an answer as he bent over and opened his lips wide enough to slide the heated shaft inside.

This was crazy, beyond all reason. Yet Mizuki was still doing it, swallowing inch after inch until Noiz's length was sheathed entirely in his mouth. He could taste sweat, salty flesh and the tang of metal. The flavours collided together on his tongue as he dragged it along the underside of Noiz's cock, bathing his palette as he dined upon a stranger's feast with growing abandon.

From above he heard a sigh of satisfaction, revelled in the sense of achievement it brought to him as he carefully worked his way back up from the base. In his wake he left a gooey trail of saliva.

'I don't normally offer this, heh.' Mizuki said shyly, taking a second out to pull his stool closer to the padded recliner, closer to Noiz's now glistening dick. 'Does it not hurt?'

'It hurts.' Noiz offered simply. He reached out, tangling his long fingers into Mizuki's chocolate mane, and to his surprise pushed him back down. The force he applied wasn't so much that it held him down, merely restricted his freedom of movement. It set the pace of events to Noiz's preference, coaxing Mizuki's head up and down a little faster than he would have ultimately liked. At least to begin with, anyway. Most guys liked it slow to start, but then _most guys_  didn't want their cock sucked immediately following a piercing.

Outside of the parlour the myriad of lives that inhabited Midorijima carried on regardless, going about their early afternoon routines with a sweet sense of oblivion, ignorant of the lewd transaction transpiring in the back room of the Black Needle. Business had been a little slow, it was always going to be in the beginning, and Mizuki's books were empty for at least another hour. There was still a chance of drop-ins, however, and the very thought that a passer-by may well pop in on the off chance, that the little bell above the door would herald their unwelcome arrival with a polite and innocent jingle, made him shiver in a way he had never known before. The shiver was white hot and ice cold at the same time, trailing straight to his groin and tightening his leather pants further still.

He was hesitant to pleasure himself. He was hesitant to reach down and stroke himself, somehow finding it too exposing and raw, as if sucking off a stranger's cock in the back of your store in the middle of the afternoon somehow remained within a certain range of decorum.

'Mrf-' Mizuki's muffled, honey tones leaked from around Noiz's dick as he swallowed it again, slurping noisily on his own saliva and dragging his lips up and down tightly. He didn't mean to make so much noise, but he couldn't help it.

'Ah....hah...' From somewhere above, Noiz was panting. His fingers were gripping more fervently, anchoring himself down as he was tossed around, sensations stirred by a slick flicking of Mizuki's exquisite tongue. He was feeling good, and Mizuki knew it, too. From the grunts of stifled pleasure to the frantic twitch in his mouth, all the way to the salty droplets slipping onto his tongue – and promptly swallowed they were too – he was all too aware of Noiz's reactions.

He wasn't so rusty after all.

The last time Mizuki had cock in his mouth it had also been an unexpected situation. Not that one normally _expected_  dick to end up there, though it was fast becoming some sort of peril of the job. Quite the evening that had turned out to be. He feared his drunken mistake would cost him his most beloved friendship. Alas, it seemed only Mizuki could recall the events of that night and he was not about to remind his dear friend of it anytime soon, either. That was in the past. Best leave it there and concentrate on the task at hand. Or task at mouth.

As it was, Mizuki had all but given up on resisting the urge to self-pleasure now. He'd been quietly stroking himself through the texture of his pants, feeling the excruciating heat as it ebbed through to his palm, now he unzipped and reached inside freely, pulling his hardened cock out and pumping it steadily. Barely catching the low groan in his throat, Noiz's cock forced it back down, hips now lifting partially from the plush seat beneath them. It was getting a little rough.

Nothing Mizuki couldn't handle. Much the opposite, in fact. He clenched his eyes shut and allowed Noiz to fuck his mouth freely, his own cock giving a hearty spasm of appreciation as he gripped himself tighter, pumped faster, matching the speed of his temporary lover, uniting their sense of pleasure together and sharing from one to the other wholesomely.

In this small frame of time it healed them. The closeness, the charade of intimacy, gave them both sanctuary, bringing them together in more ways than their joint loneliness. The seclusion from others was what they shared, was what Mizuki had seen reflected in the quiet storm of Noiz's eyes. For whatever reason neither of them felt connected to the world around them. They weren't invited to the party, left to sit at home alone while the others enjoyed themselves. It didn't matter that they weren't welcomed. They would make their own fun. Even if it meant... extreme measures.

'Mizuki...' Noiz breathed out. It was single-handedly the most erotic way Mizuki had ever heard his name spoken. Except for when his friend had done it. His name had taken on an entirely new meaning, transcending normality and ascending into the realm of something more akin to complete eroticism, or something.

'Nhn...!'

'I need to come. Can I... ah... come in your mouth?'

That was... oddly polite. It caught Mizuki off-guard and he dumbly tried to answer, his teeth gliding out from behind the gum of his lips, no longer shielded – and with Noiz's cock still lodged inside his mouth.

What should have been a recipe for disaster ended very differently.

'Hnn!' Noiz clenched his teeth shut, throwing his head back as he lost control of his orgasm, his legs shaking as it tore through him. It blew the dust off his dormant senses, awakening him in ways he had never known before. He shot his load, thick and heavy, into the back of Mizuki's waiting throat, held him down for the duration until he had nothing left to give.

For Mizuki, the sudden fluid pouring into his mouth was not what he had anticipated. He swallowed as much as he could, trying not to choke as he gulped it down, grateful when at last he was released from his charge. There had been no yelp of pain or discomfort, only of pleasure.

This guy was an odd one, that much was certain.

Licking him clean Mizuki sat up again, his hand awkwardly still about his own unsatisfied member. In his panic he lost his momentum, and now the deed was done – for one of them at least – the magic between them faded. 'Ahh...' Mizuki said, glancing shyly down at himself. He regretted it instantly, seeing his swollen dick jutting out from his hips in the middle of his store. It was out of place and ugly.

'I'll help you with that.' Noiz said, putting himself away and sliding down from the chair with ease, as if his proposition was the most normal thing in all the world to ask. So much so, Mizuki wondered if he was hearing right – or if he had in fact been offered coffee.

'I'm... it's okay, I think.'

“No point in being shy now, not when you still have my cum on the corner of your mouth.”

Noiz replied bluntly. Mizuki felt burned, his cheeks blazing with indignation. 'Get on the chair. I'll show you how I do it.'

'W-What makes you think you're so special?' Mizuki retorted, feeling attacked all of a sudden. He'd never been so aggressively offered a blowjob before. Today was surely a day of many firsts. Was he even being “offered”?

'I have this.'

Noiz stuck out his tongue. A silver ball glistened in the centre, catching the overhead light and winking mischievously, full of promise.

Swallowing the lump in his throat and the remaining taste of Noiz along with it, Mizuki found himself numbly moving into the chair recently vacated. It was still warm.

As he watched the crown of golden hair dip over his waist he vaguely wondered what it was he was allowing to happen this afternoon. He wondered about the implications, of the state of his own loneliness and what it was driving him to do, he wondered about his next customer. Would it turn out like this one had, too?

He wondered of a great deal of things and of nothing at all, forgetting himself and his reason as he felt the magic ball of Noiz's tongue piercing kiss the tip of his teased cock. Then there was nothing more for him to think about. Nothing at all.

 


End file.
